


Magnets

by lionessvalenti



Category: Fringe
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dubious Consent, F/M, Late at Night, Older Characters, Season/Series 03, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While inhabiting Olivia's body, William goes to see Nina. They may only have tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnets

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Usakeh for beta reading!

Nina pulled on her silk robe, tying the sash as she walked to the door. It was two in the morning. Who in the world would be knocking on her door? She peered through the peephole and pulled back. She was rarely surprised. With all her power through Massive Dynamic, she was the one who knew about things before they happened. However, finding Olivia Dunham on her doorstop was unexpected.

"Olivia, what are you doing here? What's happened?" Nina asked as she opened the door.

Olivia smiled quite strangely, almost serenely, pausing before she spoke to cast a long gaze across Nina's face. "Hello, Nina," she said.

Nina took a step back, her eyes going wide. If she was rarely surprised, she was never shocked. But that voice. She knew that voice, and as she stared into Olivia's eyes, the realization came over her: this was not Olivia.

"William?"

She -- no, _he_ stepped into the apartment and closed the door. He had a small canvas bag in his hand, which he dropped to the floor. "It's so good to see you again."

Nina reached up and touched his cheek. "Soul magnets?"

"Soul magnets," he confirmed. "Olivia's been carrying them for me for quite some time now."

"Of course she has," Nina replied, sure that Olivia hadn't consented to this. Asking permission had never been William's style. She stepped away from him, and began to turn. "Would you like some tea?"

William grabbed her by the wrist, his grip in Olivia's body was firm, her hands sturdy and strong. He pulled Nina toward him. "I didn't come all this way for tea." He leaned in toward her and pressed his mouth to hers.

But it wasn't his mouth. She knew his mouth. It was Olivia's mouth, though it wasn't unpleasant. Soft and warm in a way William had never been. It was still him, and the kiss was still familiar in many ways. Late night visits, passion when it suited him, though of course--

Nina pulled back. She remembered this behavior. "William, are you high?"

"Well... yes. But the amount of time I have this body is limited. Soon, we'll transfer my consciousness into a permanent host, but I can't--"

"You're saying that we only have tonight."

"Precisely."

Nina was not often moved by romantic notions. She was pragmatic. She had to be. But William was dead. He was gone, and she had missed him, mourning in private. They'd been friends for so long, and lovers, when they both needed or wanted it. It had been complicated, messy, and undeniably _theirs_.

Now, here he was. The same man, even if he was in a different body.

She took his hand. He grabbed the canvas bag and let himself be lead to her bedroom.

"I know the way well," William said with a throaty chuckle.

Nina didn't reply. She pulled him into her room, lit only by her bedside lamp, and brought her hands to his face. Olivia's skin was smooth, and so unlike William's skin which had been weathered by age. She was struck suddenly that this wasn't William's body, and not only that, but the body of a woman she knew.

"Is Olivia aware of what's happening?" she asked.

"No, she's resting," William replied. "She's not aware of this, nor will she ever have any recollection of it."

"I'll remember."

"Nina, it's me. Remember that it's me." He reached down and opened her robe. "It's been too long."

It had been, with all the time he'd spent on the other side. She'd sent him so many messages that had been left unanswered. She still had no idea if he had received her updates from the company and her well wishes to him.

Her robe fell to the floor, and despite her reservations, Nina smiled. Her eyes fell to the bag. "What did you bring?"

William smiled. "I was hoping you'd ask." He set the bag on the bed and opened it. "Since my current condition leaves me without certain appendages that we'd both grown accustomed to, I brought some temporary replacements."

Nina raised an eyebrow. "William, if you needed a dildo, I would think that you'd know I have plenty."

"This is my penis we're talking about. It seemed right to choose my own."

"Fair enough." She sat down on the bed and patted the empty space next to her.

William didn't move. Instead, he started removing his clothes. Nina watched until he was down to Olivia's practical white briefs.

"Stop," she said. "Leave those on." She knew William wouldn't think anything of it. He had no moral issue with inhabiting Olivia's body, and had probably explored it thoroughly, but Nina felt that Olivia deserved some kind of privacy.

He didn't reply, but he stopped undressing and started digging around in bag. He retrieved a red leather harness and a flesh-colored dildo. "It'll just be like old times," he said.

"It's a bit different," Nina said with raised eyebrows. Her gaze lingered on Olivia's breasts as William leaned over, pulling on the harness. It wasn't right to do this to Olivia, but Nina couldn't deny her desire. She wouldn't have this chance with William again, and Olivia would never know.

He chuckled. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

Once the harness was in place, William knelt onto the bed.

Nina reached out and took the silicone dildo in her hand. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine it as William's. That she could ignore Olivia's body, her breasts, and her face. That this was his body, and his penis, and that nothing had changed. But everything _had_ changed. It changed years ago and it was still changing.

William was gone. Even if he was right there in front of her, he was gone. It wasn't the same. But they had always been drawn together like magnets. Magnets made this all possible.

Nina knew how to make the best of a situation. She opened her eyes and smiled, her hand still wrapped around the cock. If she'd seen this coming, she would have known it was going to end here.

"I'm glad you're here," she said.

He smiled, and it was unmistakably _him_. "Me too. And it turns out, I forgot to buy lubricant. I imagine that you're prepared."

Nina laughed and reached for her night stand. "I always am, William."


End file.
